Semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor memory are manufactured by staking a plurality of thinned semiconductor chips and packaging the stacked semiconductor chips with a resin in some cases. When a semiconductor wafer is diced with a blade to be singulated into semiconductor chips, many irregularities arise on the side faces of the semiconductor chips, resulting in crushed layers. When thermal treatment (reflow) for connecting bumps or the like or thermal treatment (reflow) for mounting a package is performed to a semiconductor chip having such a crushed layer on the side face, the package or the semiconductor chip warps, which leads to a crack starting from the crushed layer on the end of the package.
When a semiconductor chip having a though electrode (TSV (Through Silicon Via)) is thinned, blade dicing may break the semiconductor chip, cause chipping thereof, or produce a poor appearance due to swarf of silicon or the like.